ZORC The Hidious Dib fangirl From Beyond The Stars
by Invader-ZORC
Summary: Okee! I LOVE DIB! And this is my story on how me and my friend Squeedge kidnap Dib. ^-^ oh, and to those who read my first fic: I'M SORRY FOR IT'S CRAPPINESS!!! eh khm... ok. JUST READ!!! xD


KIDNAPPING DIB! And, STUFF!!! Yay.

By, erm… OH YAH! BY ZORC! WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!

A/N: I of coarse do not own Invader Zim. DANG I WISH I DID! But I don't. SO PLEEZ DON'T SUE ME! The ALMIGHTY JHONEN owns Zim. So, eh, on with the, story, thing… erm. Heh heh heh. Ya. -___- ok.

Characters are: Zorc, Squeedge, Yutagi, And OF COARSE! My hero, DIB! HA! Maybe Zim, I don't know. 

******************************************************************************************

Zorc and Squeedge were in Zorc's house, (A very large box, under a rock, in a cave, out in the wilderness at the address- 777 Necropolis ave. Planet earth [at the moment] 91113) playing video games when all of the sudden Zorc jumped up and shouted "DIB RAWWWWWWWWWWWKS!!!" And ran to the door. 

Squeedge- Where are you going?

Zorc- TO DIB'S HOUSE!

Squeedge- erm… OK! Why?

Zorc- IM GONNA MAKE TOAST! I mean, uh… CUZ I SAID SO!

Squeedge- Okee. BUT JUST ONE SECOND! I HAVE TO GET MY HUSBAND!!! YUTAGI!!!

Yutagi- DON'T YELL MY SWEET! It will ruin your beautiful flesh.

Squeedge- okay.

Zorc- ONWARD TO DIB'S HOUSE!!!

Squeedge- YA!

So, we go to Dib's house. JUAH!!! DIB'S HEAD RAWWWWWWWWWWWKS!!! Eh… km… ya.

Prof.Membrane- What are you doing here?

Zorc- I am from the Swollen Eyeball. I'm here to see Dib. *Giant grin*

Prof.Membrane- Then who are they? And why does that, erm… never mind. DIB! THOSE GUYS FROM YOUR LITTLE PARASCIENCE CLUB ARE HERE!

Dib- REALLY? OH MAN! AHHHH! JUST A SECEND!

[Dib runs downstairs… ya…]

Dib- IM HERE!

Zorc- FINALLY! GEEZ.

Dib- Who are you?

Zorc- I AM Agent Noodly9. I joined last week.

Dib- um… okaaaaay. Well I-

Zorc- EIIIEIIIEIIIEIIIEIIIEIIIEIIIIIIIIII!!! *Grabs Dib and starts running down the street*

Dib- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! DAD! HELP! IM BEING KIDNAPPED! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Prof.Membrane- of coarse you are. You guys have fun.

Dib- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GAZ! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

[Zorc hand cuffs Dib to herself]

Zorc- HA! Struggle and I swallow the key.

Dib- What do you want from me?

Zorc- Well, the thing is dib… IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!

[Clears throat]

For longer than I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you.

Someone with a big head like yours and a torso too.

Birds sing, and I love you. THE END! Here's a love weiner from ME!!!

Dib- AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!

Squeedge- We're gonna open ur head… aheh, aheh heh, a heheheh, heh heh…

Zorc- NO! DIB'S HEAD IS TO HOLY FOR THAT!

Squeedge- awwwwwwwwwww…

Dib- [Very freaked out by now] WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Zorc- oh, I'm Zorc, this is Squeedge, and that's… Yutagi…

Squeedge- He's my husband. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!

Zorc- DIB'S NOT GAY!!!

Squeedge- I didn't say, oh… never mind. Just go on.

Zorc- Anyway Dib. YOU RAWK! I LOVE YOU! JUAH!!!

Dib- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY! HELP! THERES A MANIAC WHO SAYS SHE LOVES ME!!!

Zorc- CALM DOWN! Besides. Your hand cuffed to me. And we are gonna be late for the wedding! Eeeeeik!

Dib- WHAT WEDDING?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Zorc- You'll see soon enough.

Squeedge- heh heh heh…

Zorc & Dib- What?

Squeedge- *laughing very psychotically*

Zorc- AHHHHHHHHH!!! DIB! YOUR ON FIRE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SQUEEDGE!!!

Zorc chases Squeedge, Dib flailing around behind her… 

Zorc- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! HOW DARE YOU SET DIB ON FIRE?!!! *Squeedge is still laughing*

Dib- OW! *His head hit's a tree* OWWWWWWW!!! HOT! HOT! AHHHHHHH!!! IM ON FIRE!!!

Zorc- SQUEEDGE!!! COME BACK HERE!!! RAGGHHHHHH!!!

Squeedge- um… Here we are…

Zorc- THE WEDDING!!! YAY!

Dib- WHOS WEDDING?!!!

Zorc- OURS!

Dib- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Squeedge- YUP! IM THE… preacher… person… yay. YUTAGI!

Yutagi- Coming my sweet.

Squeedge- LET THE WEDDING BEGIN!!!

[Zorc puts on a shirt that says "I LUV DIB!!!" With his trademark bored face and a trench coat just like his.]

Dib- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Zorc- NOTHIN!!! I LUV YOU DIB!!!

Squeedge- SHUT UP! Blah blah blah, erm, do u Zorc, uhhhhh, take Dib as your wonderful husband?

Zorc- YES!!!!!

Squeedge- Do you Dib, take Zorc as your, weird full wife person?

*Zorc tapes Dibs mouth shut and then plays a recording of Dib saying "Yes."*

Squeedge- umm… ok… Do you two promise to live together for all eternity and eh, blah blah blah?

Zorc- YES!

*Recording again of dib saying "Yes." plays*

Squeedge- erm… ok. I now pronounce you Husband and… oh ya Wife. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!!! *Starts cracking up*

Zorc- WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Takes tape off of Dib*

Dib- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tries to break away*

Zorc- Come on!

Dib- AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IM ONLY 13!!!!!

Zorc- Oh come on Dib! You know you wanna!

Dib- N… No.

Zorc- Come and Kiss Zorc!

Dib- No.

Zorc- Come on!

Dib- NO! I WILL NOT SURRENDER!

Zorc- DIB DOESN'T LIKE ME!!!!!!!!! *She starts to cry very loudly*

Dib- Don't cry…

Zorc AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *still crying* DIB DOESN'T LIKE ZORC! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Dib- …

Zorc- *Teary face*

Dib- oh… Fine…

Zorc- REALLY?!

Dib- ya…

Zorc- OH I LOVE YOU DIB!!!!! *Runs up and hugs Dib*

Dib- Thanks?

Zorc- EIEIEIEIEI! NOW WE CAN LIVE IN A BOX! ALL MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!!!

Squeedge- But you Didn't kiss. Your not married until you kiss. *Wicked smile*

Zorc- *blushes*

Dib- *freaky confused and scared face*

*Zorc Kisses Dib on the cheek* 

Zorc- umm… ya… See ya at home DIB!!! *Happily jumps in the Doom Car*

Dib- *Still staring into space kind of confused and very freaked out.* Um. Ya. OK.

Zorc- *smiles*

Squeedge- Oh come on!

Zorc- EIIIIIIIII!!!!! DIB!!!!! I LOVE YOU DIB! MEET ME AT MY HOUSE!!! *throws him a card that says "I LOVE YOU DIB!!!" With a huge smiley face and Zorc's address.*

Dib- *twitch Twitch* that was… a little odd… *He starts to walk home*

******************************************************************************************

Okee. YAY! I LOVE DIB! EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okee. Erm… WRITE MORE LAETR!!!!! I will yes. SO GOODBYE SAID THE PLATAPUS! I AM A VERY LARGE POTATOE! EAT FISH WITH ME!!!!! xD

******************************************************************************************


End file.
